Three little kittens
by Cgarcia555
Summary: Will total mayhem happen when the marks gone but his cat and kittens are left behind. All alone. I own nothing but the kittens. Please read and review


The last job the team went on the bad guy had a cat and the cat had three little kittens.

Now Parker knew that there wasn't going to be anybody there to take care of the cat or the three little kittens, so when everybody else had gone to bed she went back and got the cat and the three little kittens.

Now Nate had told her that they couldn't have cats at the office. The kittens were old enough to be without their mama so Parker taken her to live at Hardison's house.

She brought the kittens to the office with her since Nate didn't say they couldn't have kittens. He only said they couldn't have a cat, and there is a difference right.

Parker got all the things you would need for kittens. She got cat toys, a cat box, cat food and all the other little things that you would need for three little kittens. She even got a kitty condo for them to live in. When Nate got up the next morning, and came downstairs he stepped on the little kitty toys, that were everywhere on the floor. Then he looked in the living room, not believing what he was seeing.

Parker sat on the floor playing with a white ball of fur. Hardison was trying to keep a gray ball of fur off his key board, but gave up and hugged it. Now Eliot was the biggest surprise to Nate. Big mean gruffy Eliot lay on the couch with an orange ball of fur sleeping on his chest. Eliot just waved at Nate. Then said sorry breakfast ain't ready, the little fella fell asleep and I didn't want to bother him.

Nate just said Parrekerrr! She responded yes Nate? very sheepishly.

Parker didn't I tell you we could NOT have a cat at the office?

Oh, yes you did Nate. You said that just yesterday.

Then tell me Parker, why are there not one or two, but three cats here?

Oh Nate, don't be silly. There are no cats here. These are kittens. The cat is at Hardison's house.

Hardison spun around at this and said, Say what? There's a cat at my house? Since when?

Last night of course. Did you not see her this morning? Parker replied.

No mama. I did not see a cat this morning. Who said you could bring a cat to my place and just leave it there?

Well, Nate said we couldn't have her here, Eliot would just bring it back to me, at the office we are not allowed to have them in. Sophie said she can't have cats at her apartment, so that left you. She is really nice you'll like her. I named her little mama. You know cause she's little and a mama.

Here is where Nate pinched the bridge of his nose and shouts ENOUGH! Getting everyone attention.

Then Eliot says great Nate! Now you woke him up. Damn it! Guess I'll go get breakfast now so you'll quit your griping. Then into the kitchen he went.

Nate tried once more. Parker, why are there three kittens here? When I said I didn't want cats here it implies kittens too. They are the same thing as a cat, only younger. No cats Parker! I was very clear in that point. Mostly because I knew you'd go get the damn thing and bring them all here.

Ha! Parker said. I didn't bring them all here. I listened to you and left the cat at Hardison's just like I said. Kittens are kinda like cats Nate, but they're not really cats. They're small balls of fur that like to play.

As Parker said that, the orange ball of fur Eliot had abandoned, was now bouncing up and up Nate's leg. This is when Sophie walked in. She laughed at the site of Nate trying to get the kitten off his pant leg while it held on for dear life,mewing louder each time he pulled. Finally Eliot came to his rescue. Geez Nate he said. I would of thought you knew how to handle little ones. Then he gently picked up the kitten removing it from Nate's pants and giving it to Sophie. Telling her to watch the little guy. Nate's mean to them.

Now not to be thought mean to helpless kittens, Nate said I was not mean to them. I just wanted him off my pants before he did more damage to me. Now can we get back to my question? Why are there three kittens here Parker?

Nate, did you want me to leave one or two behind? No I couldn't do that. So that is why there are three kittens here.

Again Nate pinched the bridge of his nose. Parker, I meant why are there any kittens here?

Well why didn't you say that then. The kittens are here because I couldn't leave them with no one to care for them so I brought them here. There is three of them and their so little I thought it was better to bring them here where I would have help caring for them. You know, in case I did it wrong.

Now at this Sophie nudged Nate and said she thought it through Nate. It makes sense. It shows growth on her part. You don't want to harm that do you. Besides look at them. They're so small what damage can they do? They won't be here forever will they Parker?

Oh, no Sophie. They won't be here forever. Only for a while like till they get big enough. We're not allowed to have cats here at the office.

That's when Nate gave up! Alright, I can't fight all of you. Even if this is technically my apartment. But mark my words, you all are going to regret this. All of you! Now, I'm going back upstairs.

Sophie laughed at his dramatic departure. But deep down, she feared he was going to be right.

Parker yelled whoopee! Then brought her ball of fur to her face and said we get to keep you! All of you. Hardison just said yea. Great, you better keep them little things off my keyboards. At this Eliot chimed in from the kitchen and said yes, and keep them out of here too. You don't want hair all over in your food do you?

Sophie just shrugged her shoulders at Parker and said looks like your work is going to be cut out for you.

Oh no it won't be Sophie. Then she whispered in her ear. These little guys have them wrapped around their little paws. Then laughed.

After a couple of weeks of kitten problems. Nothing major, mostly just then getting under foot or the human holding them not wanting to disturb their sleep to do something. Nate decided that enough was enough. The kittens are twelve weeks old now. Time to find them a home Parker. Some one else's home.

At this Hardison spin around and said you want smokie to go live with someone else?

While at the same time Sophie was saying the same thing about snowball, and from Eliot it was the same about Rambo.

Yes, guys. That is exactly what I want. The deal was that they'd only be here a little while. It's been a little while now it's time for them to go. Today!

Parker just pouted, Hardison just mumbled something about a thousand copies of porn magazines, Eliot said not nice Nate not nice, we are gonna talk about this in the gym. You can be my sparring partner. Sophie just said. Hush guys. Let me talk to him.

Which she did, for hours. But to no avail. After everything was said and done. The kittens still had to go. They all took one home. Not Sophie, as there was only three. She would have to go kittenless. For now.

When Nate woke the next morning, he was surprised that no one was there already. So he set about making his coffee and then reading his morning paper in the quite for a change. Then he realized it was too quite. No kids around. At least that's how he felt about them. No Sophie, and gladly no kittens. He was just beginning to wonder when anyone would be coming in when they all came in at once. Talking to each other at the same time. Nate thought to himself, I thought it was too quite. Ha!

They were all complaining about their kittens crying all hours of the night for the other kittens. They missed their siblings.

Everyone just glared at Nate. Who promptly said they'll get over it in a day. Two at the most. Again they glared at him.

Sophie just hugged them and said, those poor babies and she too glared at Nate.

Who again said they will get over it. It happens everyday. But all that got him was a glare from all four of them. So he stopped trying.

Eliot got breakfast done and on the table.

Hardison had prepped the next clients information and the bad guys too.

Parker and Sophie watched and waited.

It appears the bad guy just loves little kitties. Guess what Nate, Hardison asked. That would have probably been a good way in. But we don't have kittens anymore do we? My mama cat doesn't even want to tolerate her baby cat anymore. So I bet you if we tried to put the three of them together now, they wouldn't get along either. So if we are going to use these three little kittens, we better get them back together now. Right now. So they get along again.

Nate just looked at him, shaking his head, then asked If I say no, we'll find a different way in. What's the probability that our next clients problem will also have a thing about kittens and the guy after him and the guy after him, until I give in.

The three, nope the four of them said one hundred percent.

Nate said I give up. You guys win. Bring them back.

They all said, It's about time Nate. Then went down to the bar and got the kittens and brought them upstairs.

Nate just said, I've been played haven't I?

Everyone said yup then laughed while the kittens tried to climb up Nate's legs again. All three of them this time. Then he yelled PARRKKKEEERRR!


End file.
